How to make Meetings interesting
by okasanreika
Summary: LeeGaa. Lee just wanted the meetings to be less serious and stressful for the Kazekage.


It wasn't abnormal for Lee to have dirty thoughts about Gaara, but the ideas he had would get a little bit too naughty at the most inappropriate moments. It was their second meeting today with Lady Tsunade and the Sand Village to discuss a renewal of their treaty with the Leaf Village. Across the white cloaked table was the Kazekage, Gaara. Gaara had pale, snow white skin that was begging to be bitten and bruised, strawberry red hair that needed to be rustled, and shimmering blue eyes that needed lustful desperation to fog over them. Lee needed Gaara now. The meeting had taken recess and Lee's perverted thoughts controlled his body movements as he swayed towards his lover. "How's the meeting going from this end of the table, Gaara-sama?" he winked, rubbing Gaara's thigh to force his better half further into his chair. "Lee, what are you trying to do?" Gaara said in his usual mono-toned voice. "Well, since my poor, little Kazekage works so hard all the time. I thought I could maybe give him a little help to relax before the meeting starts again." Lee was rubbing circles around Gaara's inner thigh, lightly grazing his arousal. Gaara's breath hitched, "Lee, I'm telling you no." Gaara tried to push the older man away, but the rubbing ensued.

"I think you like this little abuse, don't you?" Lee's touch was agonizing, Gaara had always loved the way Lee talked to him when wanting to condescend overtop of Gaara. He began to feel uneasy, a thick fog masking his thought process. "L-Lee, please don't. Not here!" Gaara squeaked as Lee grasped his erection. "Oh, c'mon now. It was just getting interesting." Lee lifted the white cloth covering the table, undoing the Kazekage's pants buttons, sliding the zipper. The slow sound of the zipper teased Gaara's ears. Lee stroked the redhead's erection base to tip. Gaara's moans were quiet, Lee needed to hear more. He sped up the pace causing friction between his hand and the hardened cock before him, Gaara could barely contain himself. The doors flew open, the group had piled in to discuss the last part of the treaty. Gaara froze, Lee remained under the table, not ceasing his strokes. Lee smirked, causing Gaara this much pleasure infront of his entire staff was a dream come true. Lee slid his tongue against the tip, sending shivers up Gaara's entire body.

"Kazekage, we need your approval if we are going to remain at peace. Looking at document 4, article 7 we would have to contact the Sound Village to keep this passage of trade alive. Would you be willing to do that?" Tsundae frowned. Lee began sucking the head, slipping his tongue into his slit repeatedly. Gaara was turning red, "Why, YES Hokage." he managed to squeal as Lee fondled his testicles while remaining to gently toy with the head. "Great. I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this." Tsunade shuffled the papers. "I hope you plan on being extremely careful with how you speak to their leader, this is very important." Lee was nibbling Gaara's inner thighs, swirling his tongue lightly in circles around the tender flesh he had bitten down on. Lee bobbed his head at a medium pace to please the smaller man to cause a commotion. Gaara's breathing was irregular, the pleasure was too much to endure. He rested his head on the table before him, moaning softly into the cloth as he gripped the white cloak beneath him. Lee raced to force him to finish. "Now, we can end this meeting by having your signature at the bottom. Gaara raised his head, grasped the pencil and sloppily wrote his name to end this torture.

The room had emptied expect for the two ninjas, Gaara moaned into the table, "Lee, Lee. I'm so close. Please." Lee allowed Gaara to finish in his mouth, feeling every tense muscle he created relax. "Did that feel g-" Lee paused receiving a smack to the head. "Don't you ever do that to me again." Gaara coughed, composing himself. "Ahem, Lee. Please shut that door." "Why?" Lee questioned, slamming the door shut. Gaara smirked as he picked up the phone, "Temari, cancel the rest of my meetings today."


End file.
